Concept Art (Oblivion)
The following images are conceptual illustrations made for . Concept art is created to try several different designs to get the best possible result out of the work. Not only is it used to develop the work, but also to show the development of the project to investors, clients or directors. These illustrations will give an insight on the process leading up to the eventual release of Oblivion. Gallery Creatures Oblivion - Mehrunes Concept Art.png|Mehrunes Dagon Daedriccreaturesconcept.png|A Minotaur (left) alongside a Scamp and a Clannfear. TESIV Concept Oblivion.jpg|Several plants encountered in the realm of Oblivion, the Spiddal, Bloodgrass and a Harrada. TESIV Concept Spriggan Imp.jpg|A Spriggan alongside an Imp. TESIV Concept Troll Dreugh.jpg|A Troll next to a Dreugh. Oblivion - Flame Atronach Concept Art.png|Flame Atronach Oblivion - Frost Atronach Concept Art.png|Frost Atronach Oblivion - Storm Atronach Concept Art 1.png|Storm Atronach Oblivion - Xivilai Concept Art.png|Xivilai Items Weapons Oblivion - Iron Weapons Concept Art.png|Iron weapons Oblivion - Steel Weapons Concept Art.png|Steel weapons Oblivion - Silver Weapons Concept Art.png|Silver weapons Oblivion - Dwemer Weapons Concept Art.png|Dwemer weapons Oblivion - Ebony Weapons Concept Art.png|Ebony weapons Oblivion - Glass Weapons Concept Art.png|Glass weapons TESIV Concept Elven Weapons.jpg|An Elven Longsword next to an Elven Bow. Oblivion - Daedric Weapons Concept Art.png|Glass weapons Armor Oblivion - Chainmail Concept Art.png|Chainmail Oblivion - Chorol Guard Helm Concept Art.png|Chorol Guard Helm Oblivion - Female Chorrol Guard Concept Art.png|Chorrol Guard TESIV Concept City Guard.jpg|A Chorrol guard, wearing the Chorrol seal on his chest. TESIV Concept Female Mithril Armor.jpg|The female version of Mithril Armor. Oblivion - Full Mithril Armor Concept Art.png|Mithril armor Oblivion - Mithril Armor Concept Art.png|Mithril armor Oblivion - Blades Armor Concept Art 1.png|Blades armor Oblivion - Legion Armor Female Concept Art.png|Legion armor Oblivion - Legion Armor Male Concept Art.png|Legion armor Oblivion - Thief Armor Concept Art.png|Leather armor Oblivion - Orcish Armor Concept Art.png|Orcish armor Oblivion - Dwemer Armor Concept Art.png|Dwemer armor Oblivion - Glass Armor Concept Art.png|Glass armor Oblivion - Ebony Armor Concept Art.png|Ebony armor Dark Brotherhood Armor.jpg|The female (right) and male (left) version of the Shrouded Armor. Ob concept12B.jpg|The female (left) and male (right) version of Daedric Armor. Misc. Oblivion - Training Targets Art.png|Training targets Oblivion - Weapons Rack Concept Art 1.png|Weapons rack Oblivion - Weapons Rack Concept Art 2.png|Weapons rack TESIV Concept Targets.jpg|Several targets. TESIV Concept Arena Clutter.jpg|The interior of the Imperial City Arena. Oblivion - Chests Concept Art.png|Chests Oblivion - Farm Tools Art.png|Farm tools Oblivion - Silverware and Dishes Concept Art.png|Upper class silverware Locations Cities Oblivion - Anvil Concept Art 1.png|Anvil Oblivion - Anvil Concept Art 2.png|Anvil Oblivion - Chorol Concept Art 1.png|Chorrol Oblivion - Chorol Concept Art 2.png|Chorol Oblivion - Imperial City Concept Art 1.png|Imperial City Oblivion - Imperial City Concept Art 2.png|Imperial City Oblivion - Leyawiin Concept Art 1.png|The city of Leyawiin. Oblivion - Leyawiin Concept Art 2.png|Leyawiin TESIV Concept Leyawiin.jpg|Leyawiin Oblivion - Skingrad Concept Art 1.png|Skingrad Oblivion - Skingrad Concept Art 2.png|Skingrad Oblivion Oblivion - Oblivion Gate Concept Art.png|Oblivion Gate Oblivion - Citadel Concept Art 1.png|Citadel Oblivion - Citadel Concept Art 2.png|Citadel Oblivion - Deadlands Concept Art 1.png|Deadlands Oblivion - Deadlands Concept Art 2.png|Deadlands Oblivion - Deadlands Concept Art 3.png|Deadlands Misc. TESIV Concept Fighters Guild.jpg|The Fighters Guild. Oblivion - Fighters Guild Concept Art.png|Fighters Guild Oblivion - Mages Guild Concept Art.png|The Mages Guild. Oblivion - Farmhouse Concept Art.png|Farmhouse See also *Developers (Oblivion) *Concept Art (Morrowind) *Concept Art (Knights of the Nine) *Concept Art (Shivering Isles) *Concept Art (Skyrim) Category:Oblivion: Concept Art Category:Oblivion: Images